


Warm

by Ahelpfulpeach



Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Fluff, POV Adora (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Tiny bit of Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelpfulpeach/pseuds/Ahelpfulpeach
Summary: Catra does her best to be the support Adora so badly needs but never asks for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Canon Universe Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763977
Comments: 40
Kudos: 597





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For folks who want to know the timeline of this series, this takes place about 3-4 weeks after the finale

They really should be getting up. They’d been out here, dozing in the sun for what felt like hours. There were things to do, people to help, whole cities to rebuild.

But she was just so _warm_.

Adora ran a hand over Catra’s back, feeling her shift slightly as she pressed further into her chest. She had to stifle a joyful laugh as she felt the soft rumble of Catra’s purr kick up a notch, her fingers still scratching lightly in the sun-warmed fur along her spine. 

Adora missed her compression shirt sometimes, but she had to admit that the tank Catra made of it had its benefits. Or really, one specific benefit: access. Continuing to scratch with the one hand, Adora ran the other through Catra’s short, fluffy hair. The angle was a little awkward, what with her flat on her back, Catra’s face tucked against her neck, but she couldn’t bring herself to adjust. Couldn’t bring herself to wake her girlfriend from this moment of peace. 

Distantly, Adora could hear the sounds of construction beyond the garden, people shouting, hammers pounding, even the familiar, telltale tinkle of Glimmer teleporting around the grounds of the castle, moving supplies and giving instruction. Or, maybe she just imagined that, having been subjected to the noise nearly non-stop for weeks. 

Sighing, Adora’s hands stilled, still buried in Catra’s hair and fur. She worried about her friend. About all her friends really, but Glimmer sort of took the cake. Since they’d returned to Bright Moon, she hadn’t seen her sleep. Granted, she barely had either, but Catra made certain to drag her away from things often enough, and in such a manner that allowed no arguing, She-Ra or not. Drag her away for moments like this. 

It was quite a bit harder to drag someone who could suddenly poof from your grasp.

Seeming to sense Adora’s growing unease, or maybe just upset that she’d stopped petting her, Catra bumped her head against Adora’s cheek, tail twitching.

“Stop thinking so loud, you woke me up,” Catra grumbled, voice raspy from sleep. Adora couldn’t help but notice the little note of concern there though, or the way she shifted to settle her weight more fully on her body, grounding her. 

“Sorry, I-” Adora started, only to get a mouthful of hair as Catra headbutted her again. 

“Nope, shut up, stop thinking.” Catra pulled back, smirking at Adora’s sputtering, a squeaky laugh escaping as she pouted up at her. Adora opened her mouth to respond, only to pause at the look on Catra’s face. Her eyes were soft, warm, brows knit with concern as she searched Adora’s own eyes. 

Finally, she sat up, still straddling Adora’s waist as she stretched.

“We’ll get Scorpia here to sting Sparkles into a coma later. It’s our turn right now.”

“But Glimmer hasn’t _had_ a turn!” Adora blurted without really meaning to. She groaned, breaking eye contact guiltily. She didn’t want to ruin this moment, not when they really hadn’t had that many moments to themselves, where Catra seemed to let herself really relax. Out of the corner of her eye, Adora noticed Melog staring from their perch in a nearby tree, the ghostly haze around them shifting colors. Above her she could feel Catra tense, heard her sigh, and she closed her eyes, waiting for her to grumble and leave. 

She was understandably startled by the firm but gentle grip on her chin, and the way Catra’s weight settled back on her hips. The softness of her voice.

“Hey… Adora, look at me.” 

Adora opened her eyes slowly, scanning her girlfriend. She noted how the fur along her neck and shoulders bristled, but also the slow breathing, how she squeezed her eyes shut a moment too long when she blinked. How each time Catra opened her eyes, she held her gaze. 

“I…” Catra hesitated, swallowing hard, eyes darting towards Melog before breaking into a nervous laugh, “Leave it to you to pick friends with that same need to fix everything.” Adora felt herself try to look away, only to be firmly held in place by that hand on her chin.

“You’re worried. You’re always fucking worried about everything. You always have been.” Adora felt caught under Catra’s gaze. Or maybe caught was the wrong word. Held? Unable to fully meet Catra’s eyes, she watched the little twitches her mouth made as she searched for the right words. 

“I dunno if you can turn that off, but maybe you can let someone.... worry about you… too?” 

Adora’s eyes shot back up to Catra’s as she trailed off, surprised to find her still looking back. A blush, barely visible through the thin brown fur of her face, had risen and her tail was lashing anxiously, but her expression was so full of love and hope, so _warm_. Catra’s hand trailed up from her chin to cup her cheek, shoulders sagging a little. Adora couldn’t tell if it was with relief or sadness. 

“Please, Adora, just… let me worry about you?” 

Tears pricked at her eyes as Adora turned her face into Catra’s hand, one of her own coming up to hold it there. She could feel more tension drain from Catra’s body as she brought her other hand up to cradle her face, pressing their foreheads together. A quiet rumble started up again in Catra’s chest, soothing Adora, even as tears escaped. 

Adora laughed weakly, both joyful and nervous, moving to wipe the tears from her face, only to find her girlfriend was already doing so. 

“You wanna help her, I… I kinda get it. Fuck, I’m… I’m maybe a bit concerned at this point too. But.” Catra pulled back again, though her hands remained on Adora’s face, one thumb gently stroking, “You’ve got shit too. And I do. Fucking everybody does and we’re doing what we can and she’s gotta want to be helped before we can do much short of incapacitating her somehow. And… she’s got more people, you don’t have to do everything all the time.”

Speech over, Catra held Adora’s gaze a few moments longer before wrapping her arms around her and faceplanting into her neck with a muffled groan. This startled a laugh out of Adora, both from the ticklish sensation against her skin and the rather abrupt shift in mood. She pushed up a little on an elbow, allowing Catra to embrace her more fully, holding her tight against her with her free arm. A niggling little part of her brain urged her to make a joke, to tease Catra about the purrs still rumbling from her or the way her tail had coiled around one of her ankles. Nuzzling into Catra’s hair, she pushed that feeling down, for once allowing herself to bask in this rare moment of vulnerability. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, her voice surprising her with its shakiness. There was more bubbling in Adora’s throat, about how she had needed this. About how desperately she wanted things to be fixed, how she had really, really hoped everything would just be fixed after that final battle. About how exhausted she was with the rebuilding, with the exhaustion of her friends, with her own thoughts. 

About how she still couldn’t quite believe Catra was there. About how she was still so scared she’d fuck it up somehow. 

Again, as if she could hear the racing thoughts, Catra bonked her head against Adora’s shoulder. Rather than say anything, however, her purring just got louder, blanketing them in a soothing white noise, vibrating against her body pleasantly. A soft thud behind her alerted Adora to Melog’s approach, and she settled against them, gratefully when they lay down behind her. They too began to purr, a lower timbre than Catra’s, but almost as soothing. If Catra noticed, she hardly made any sign of it, only a single twitch of an ear that could easily have been from Adora’s breath on it. 

Adora smiled into a soft kiss she pressed into Catra’s hair, the expression breaking into a true, beaming grin when she felt the press of lips at her neck in return. For a moment, for this moment, she’d stay, let Catra worry for her, press her into the grass in the Bright Moon garden under the sunshine. Her chest felt full to bursting, bright and loved and _warm_.

**Author's Note:**

> I got caught up in the feelings because I've been re-watching the entire series and GOD Adora is so good and soft and so fucking anxious. So. Here you go.  
> Also I don't have a beta and didn't even really edit it so if you happen to notice a typo lemme know!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! If you're on there, I'm also very active on Tumblr @ahelpfulpeach.


End file.
